OTHER FRIENDS
by deathwrote
Summary: a woman from the joker's past is hell - bent on the destruction & death of his entire family . however , is this fantasy ? or reality ? joker/harley joker/oc . joker's daughter . joker's son . joan ferguson. rated m for blood , death , gorey death & language . ( one shot based on the song ' other friends ' from steven universe .
1. SUMMARY EVENT STORY LINE

disclaimer : I do not own the joker blog , the dark knight , the joker , harley quinn , joan ferguson. & zara belongs to rowemuse / clowncam . all other oc's and characters belong to me.

summary : _when zara enters arkham asylum with a plan to demolish her past ; things get a little tricky when jack napier joker has a set of other friends . _

_TRIGGER WARNINGS : GORE , LANGUAGE , BRUTAL DEATH . BLOOD . CLOWNS _

timeline: jack napier and zara were friends in high school until harleen quinzel came around . their friendship is at risk when jack and harleen get together . a fight between zara and jack land her dead —- or so he thought. years later jack and harley were together in a strained relationship , harleen having his children helleen napier and jack napier jr . after 13 years of being together , jack believes his girlfriend and two children are holding him back from being the person he wants to be. he leaves in the dead of night without a trace . three years later the joker emerges and reins down on gotham city . after he is put under arrest and taken to arkham asylum it's not long after that harleen quinzel a woman he used to know putting up the facade of a doctor with a wonderful fiance and two perfect children becomes his doctor. harleen hides the fact she knows who the joker truly is. instead she uses him as a way to get on top but that only makes joker grow an unhealthy obsession with her. after many sessions joker breaks out to crash his ex's wedding , kill her fiance and gain the trust of his children again as a means to turn them against harleen. as guy kopski harleen's fiance is dead , and harleen and joker facing off in a gun to loon showdown harleen leaves her wedding with her children. joker is brought back to arkham asylum and not long after he starts a riot . bringing down harleens new reign as head of arkham staff . he turns doctor harleen quinzel into his jester queen of crime , and his children the princess and prince of crime . a year later a nurse at arkham named claire turns out to not be what she seems . zara wren comes to end the joker family's rein on arkham , failing miserably she ends up in arkham herself.


	2. OTHER FRIENDS

_**THERE THEY ALL WERE ! ALL FOUR OF THEM ! **__**A HAPPY LITTLE FAMILY ! **_

amongst the riot and blaring of sirens . amongst the yelling , screaming & crying of others _zara wren _had her target . _**THE JO**__**KER**_. his little family would just be collateral damage to her revenge .

Throwing her nurse cap to the side and popping her neck , she reaches down her blouse reaching into the confines of the holster strapped against her ribs . eyes narrow but a large smile , teeth baring and visibly filled with _**RAGE **_.

❝ - well , well , well ! let me get a look at the _**MENAGERIE**_ ! ❞ zara spoke in a light voice , hand moving to cock her gun as she walked over , black tresses of hair moving in front of her face as she tilted her head down looking at them all . ❝ you must be _**HELLE**_ ! ❞ she looked over at the blonde teen , who looked back at her with confusion her shiv held tight in her hands . she twisted her head quickly to look over the long haired teen . ❝ you must be _**JACK JUN'YA'**_! ❞ zara gave a smile that twitched and faltered momentarily as she looked him over . he looked just like his _**FAT**__**HER**_. she forced herself to look at joker's goon girlfriend . eyes locking with her harshly . rage built up . ❝ and _**HARLEEN**_ _**QUINZEL**_\- well, _he took you with him . _❞ her teeth barred once more , forcing a smile of sacerine on her face . ❝ - _**ISN'T THAT JUST SWELL !**_❞

Harley's eyes widened , cherry lips parting a gape in shock . familiarity in her eyes . remembering that old scorned _**JEALOUSY**_in zara's jaded blue eyes . she tilted her head some . inclining it forward before meeting the joker's eyes . joker's eyes were narrowed . _the game would start soon ! _

❝ - it _**CAN'T BE**_. ❞ harley whispered . she stepped forward . a protective stance to guard her children and the joker . both her eyebrows raised as zara began to laugh . _ amused and angry_ was zara'a style of laughter .

❝ _**OH BUT IT CAN BE , AND IT IS !**_❞ zara swung her arms up , gun waving in a circle . ❝ and I gotta' new look and a few new toys . ❞ she looked her gun over , she pointed it at harley . ❝ that's gonna put an end to your - ❞ she looked over the family and snarled . a look of disgust filling her features . ❝ _**HAPPILY EVA' AFTA' , ONCE AND FOR ALL ! **_❞ finger places itself on the trigger of her gun , and pressing it . the joker had grabbed harley's arm and yanked her to the side quickly before it was pulled . zara gave a look at joker , filled with _**ANGER & HATE **_.

Joker gave a look at helle and nodded his head . pulling harley roughly with him as he took off down the hallway , jack jr behind them . looking back as helle took off down the same corridor - however , entering the bathing quarters of the asylum . ( _**HELLE**__** ! **_) the screams of harley were heard as she was dragged down the hallway by the man who _should have sworn to protect __**their little girl **_.

Zara gave a look . as much as she would have loved harley to be the first _**KILL **_; joker's lil' girl will just have to do . _after all _, they were so _**CLOSE **_. she stood there a moment , watching helle enter the room . she smirked leaning down and sticking her gun in her boot and pulling out a switchblade . no need to waste another bullet .

A skip to her step began as she went down the hall , twirling the blade in her hands . she turned and faced the door the girl went in . bringing her foot up she kicked it open . zara stepped in , looking at the shower stall , eyes flash to the tub running . scalding water falling into its confines. _What did helle have planned ? _

Walking over to the closed stalls , whistles of a tune she felt in her heart left her plump lips. ❝ - oh helle ! come out , come out , _**wherever you are**__** . **_❞ she said in a sing-songy voice , she pushed a stall open slowly .

_**SHIV IN HELLE'S HANDS **_, standing on top of the toilet of the fourth stall down . she had this plan made out for _someone else _, but this _**BITCH **_would have to do .

_**SLAM**_ ( _**' you can't hide forever ! '**__zara sang _) _**SLAM**_. one more . eyes narrow on helle's part . ready for the strike . a sickly evil grin spreads upon helle's face like a cheshire cat . _come on , come on ! DO IT ! _

_**SLAM **__ , _surprise , _**BITCH ! **_helle shouted as she shot at her , jumping off the toilet ; shiv coming down on zara ! _**MEANT FOR HER CHEST **_, but got the face ! blood spews from zara wound , in result covering helle's hand . zara steps back harshly knife dropping as the impact made her hit against the wall of the bathing room.

Zara used the sleeve of her nursing uniform to wipe at the blood going down her face . she looked at helle slowly , anger filling her eyes . a growl leaving her lips as helle giggled . helle stepped forward kicking the knife out of reach and out of sight .

❝ I think there's been a _**MISUNDERSTANDING **_here ! ❞ helle giggles and points her shiv towards zara's face . zara's blood still dripping down her hand and in result down her arm . ❝ the joker family ? - we run _**GOTHAM NOW**_. we've establish- ❞

❝ - _**YEAH YEAH , **_i've heard . ❞ she snapped , interrupting helle . she looked at her with a scowl , but a smile formed upon zara's lip . ❝ i've had your guys' little message to gotham _**ON LOOP ! **_❞ she yelled throwing herself at helle , landing on top of her and grabbing her by her hair . her other hand holding down the wrist of the hand that held the shiv . ❝ I just _**LOVE**_the part where _**JACK N**__**APIER **_spends the rest of his days in this _**MISERABLE CITY**_with a bunch of _**NOBODIES !**_❞ it was obvious she was getting angrier and angrier with each statement she said .

It finally clicked in helle's head that her father and this woman once knew each other _**once upon a time**_. she struggled against the woman's grip . there was one thing helle lacked . and that was physical strength. Her free hand reaches up and grabs a fistfull of the woman's hair .

Zara didn't let that act phase her , she let loose a laugh . she pulled helle's head up , still holding a firm grip on the girl's hair . ❝ that's right ! I've heard the story over and over again ! ❞ she bashed the back of helle's head into the tiled floor . helle giving a shriek of pain , and then laughter of her own. . ❝ _**GEE ! **_it's swell to finally meet _**HI**__**S**__other friends_ ! ❞ she bashed helle's head once more against the cold tiles . hearing a crack as the tile broke underneath helle's skull.

_**ADRENALINE PUMPING**_. helle gave a harsh shove with her free hand . effectively shoving zara off her who fell back onto the tile with a thud she gave a giggle in result . . helle got up quickly and threw her shiv at the ground . blood covered the tiles where helle's head once was . a dull ache helle felt , but not fully due to her sudden adrenaline rush . though her vision blurred slightly , her body swayed ever so ! black spots clouded her vision - _**BUT A NAPIER NEVER GIVES IN ! **_

Zara noticed the way helle was beginning to fade , and she would _**absolutely use it to her advantage !**_she stood up and stalked towards her , watching helle bare her teeth like an animal , but visibly too weak and probably seeing doubles too do anything about it . zara's hand grabbed helle's cheek . ❝ what did he _**SAY**_about me ? what did he say ? ❞ pretending to be tender , a sad look clouded zara's vision . hopeful that jack talked about her . that maybe even after _**all these years**_he still talked about her. Yet , at helle's confused look anger clouded her thoughts and eyes once more . ❝ _**WHAT DID HE DO WITHOUT ME ? , **_what did he do ?! ❞ she yelled in helle's face , anger and hurt lacing zara's voice . she pulled helle to her chest , feeling the girl give a weak struggle as she backed towards _**THE TUB**_. a hand reached up and stroked helle's hair , helle's fists weakly hitting at zara's sides . but helle's fight was dwindling . _**HER DRIVE**_ was failing .

Finally zara shoved helle onto the ground in front of the tub , helle gasping for air as she was beginning to find it hard to breathe ! helle reached a hand up to the back of her head , bringing it down she looked at her once pale hand to find it covered in her own blood . she looked up at zara , as zara dropped down to her knees beside helle . helle brought her hand up to push zara away , but zara grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly . her other hand grabbing the hair connected to the back of helle's head and pulling it back . bringing her head back and hitting it against the tub . she let go and stopped the water . the tub overflowing by the time she stopped it. The heat of the water leaving steam in the air . she rolled her eyes as helle now laid on her side holding the front of her head letting out little strained giggles . she pulled helle up by her hair back onto her knees and then let go grabbing her chin . making helle look at her. The amused , yet _terrified _look in helle's eyes almost made zara stop . _ALMOST . _

❝ _**what did he play without me ? what did he play ?**_❞ zara asked in a pleading voice . a mess of her raven hair in her face . eyes gaining tears that she wouldn't shed . when helle didn't answer she grabbed helle by the hair once more holding blood stained blonde curls in a death grip . ❝ _**DID HE THINK AFTER ALL THIS TIME I WOULDN'T FIND OUT ABOUT YOU ?! **_❞ helle's manic laughter ran out , helle had a feeling what was gonna happen next . all she could do was _**LAUGH**_about it , _**LAUGH**_at her !

Anger filled zara's gut as she used her entire strength to shove helle's head and almost her entire top half of her body into the scalding water . zara's arms also in that hot water , which made her scream but she wouldn't let go . she screamed over helle's scream as she kept the young girl under the hot water . she didn't stop not until the girl's screaming and struggles finally let up . when _**HELLE QUINN - NAPIER WAS NO MORE**__** . **_ zara let go looking over quickly as the bathing room door swung shut , the sound of running heard .

❝ that's right i've heard the story over and over again - _gee , it's swell to finally meet his other friends . _❞ she said in a bland voice , getting up and watching as helle's lifeless form landed on the floor of the bathing room . she walked over to where helle threw her shiv and picked it up .

_**HUFFING & PUFFING **_as he finally made it back to his parents . jack jr gave a look . his mind was reeling & in peril . his sister …. She was dead . joker gave a look at jack jr when he arrived without his sister next to him . joker was growing annoyed by the second as that _**NOBODY **_was terrorizing _**HIS ASYLUM &**__**NOW HIS THINGS .**_

❝ she killed her , she killed helle . ❞ jack jr said , a far off look in his eyes . he couldn't let it upset him . not now at least . not when some looney toon bitch was trying to take her hand at ruining their _**NEW ARKHAM **_. harley gave a sudden wail , high pitch in nature . harley's only baby girl was now dead , and her and joker didn't _**DO ANYTHING TO **__**PROTECT HER**__** . **_guilt wracked at her bones . she was a terrible mother ! but all harley could do now was try her _**BEST TO PROTECT HER **__**SON**_.

Harley wiped her eyes . ❝ - it really is her . ❞ harley whispered and shook her head , pulling her arm from the joker's grip . she ran a hand through her hair slowly .

Zara was agile , she managed to catch up to them all while humming the same tune from before the blade of helle's shiv scraping against the wall. yet , as she heard harley's words she paused her walking and humming . remaining hidden around the corner . she tilted her head . her arms still red from the scalding water , but the bleeding of her cheek had come to a stop ; however blood still stained down her cheek and chin and onto her nurses uniform .

Joker rolled his eyes licking his lips slowly . his hand snatching harley's arm once more . if they needed to get out of here , he was _**LEAVING **_with her . he didn't care about the other two like harley did . harleen was still his only interest . _she was new _. ❝ she isn't uh - _**seri**__**ous**_. ❞ joker licked his lips and tilted his head . ❝ she's just a _**DO**__**LL**_playing dress - up , who can't get over the past . ❞ he shrugged and narrowed his eyes . ❝ and you , probably led her right to us , junior . ❞

Zara gave a quiet growl , tilting her head . her fingers tightening around helle's shiv . _**SHE WAS THE ONE PLAYING DRESS UP ?! **_has he looked in the mirror lately ?! she bit her lip to contain herself .

❝ _**you guys know her ? WHO IS SHE ? **_❞ jack snapped . at the sound of someone punching the wall , jack jr looked behind him . his eyes narrowed . he looked at his father and gave a nod . joker started heading off to harleen's office , dragging harley with him . harley gave a terrified look back at jack jr . hand held out to him as if begging him to grab onto her . jack gave an apologetic look and turned away from her .

Jack tilted his head as zara came out of hiding . tears in her eyes . _**JA**__**CK **__**REALLY DID NEVER TALK ABOUT HER **__** . **_ however , she paused upon looking at jack junior closely . rage still building a fire into her gut . he looked just like the boy she used to know !

As she stepped closer humming that tune , thoughts of what she was going to do with this lousy little _**JACK NAPI**__**ER **__**COPY & PASTE ! **_\- she stopped . getting closer made tears spring in her eyes . that look in the boys eyes , it looked just like _**HI**__**S**_. just like his - flashes of jack napier and jack jr kept flashing between both in front of her . she _**COULDN'T DISTINGUISH WHO HE WAS !**_jack napier or jack jr ?! she grabbed the sides of her head .

Until finally all she could see she was _**JACK NA**__**PIER ! **_and she was going to give that traitorous _**BITCH **_a piece of her mind !

❝ who am I ? _**WHO AM I**__** ?! **_what are you even saying? ❞ she screamed at him . she pointed a finger at him tears welling up in her eyes , and _**FALLING **_. jack jr took a step back as she came closer with the shiv still in her hand . finally , jack jr's back hit the stone of the wall . ❝ I'm the _**LOSER**_of the game you didn't know you were _**PLAYING ! **_ ❞ she pointed the shiv at him , but she gave pause . he was looking _**R**__**IGHT AT HER PAST ! **_right at her enemy but she was frozen .

Jack jr furrowed his brows and tilted his head , and then his eyes went blank . a smirk coming to his features . she was addressing him as if he were his father . . . _**she thought he was**__** jack n**__**apier **__** . **_ he could use that to his advantage . he took a step forward and held his hands up . ❝ doll , didja' miss me? ❞ jack jr spoke gently . ❝ how about we put this behind us , yeah ? ❞ he nodded

❝ no ! let's _**PLAY**_another game ! this time _**I **_ _**GET TO WIN !**_❞ she swung at him with the shiv , jack jr dodged jumping back once again hitting the wall . a pained expression upon zara's face as she watched _**JA**__**CK**_. _could there really be another _**chance **_for them ?! _she lowered her weapon . she tilted her head. Slowly she looked at the smirk on _**ja**__**ck**_'s face and looked back up .

❝ let's play like old times …. ❞ jack jr paused his words , as he saw the look on her face . she looked like she was _**CRACKING ! **_❝ come on , **sweetie**. lets get out of here . ❞he stepped forward again , once more . until he grabbed her pulling her into his chest . zara kept her arms at her sides , her left eye gave a twitch . _**JACK NA**__**PIER**_never called her _sweetie_ . she looked up at him , eyes _**WIDE **__** . **_

Finally , that _**GOOD FANTASY **_turned into _**A TERRIBLE REALITY**_. jack napier's face disappeared and was _**REPLACED WITH JACK JR**__** . **_teeth barred like a wild animal ! she _**STABBED HIM **_with the shiv , deep into his side , blood soaking her hands as she yanked it out . jack jr gave a groan and took a step back grabbing his side and looking at her with a heated look . he brought a hand back to slap her but she grabbed his hand as it went to go down on her , twisting it roughly !

❝ _**LIVES ON THE LINE !**_ ❞ she stabbed him in the stomach and falling back with him as the tall boy fell . he looked up at her with wide _**TERRIFIED EYES **_. _just like his sister_. ❝ _**WINNER TAKES ALL ! **_❞ she ripped the blade out and stabbed him in the neck ripping it out , and then began to repeatedly _**STAB HIM**_. ❝ _**READY OR NOT **__**, **__**LETS BEGIN ! **_❞

_**CHEST , NECK , STOMACH & HEAD !**_ and then jack jr was _**NO MORE**_. his eyes staring off into oblivion . she left the shiv in his head as she rolled off him . she looked at her hands and arms , covered in blood from jack jr and blisters from the burns of that scalding water from helle . _the games almost finished _. she sat up and reached into her boot pulling out the gun . _**time to finish the game **_.

❝ gee , it's swell to finally _beat _his other friends . ❞ she said with a smirk . looking at jack jr and reaching a hand over . running her hand over his cheek . she slowly reached to his eyes and closed the lids . she turned her head to look towards harleen's office . she pulled herself up and began humming , cocking her gun roughly .

A skip to her step once more , humming all the while . though , her skips weakened as she reached the door . the fire emergency box catching her eyes as she reached harleen's door . more _importantly _what caught her eye was the small handheld axe inside it .

Harley sat upon her desk , facing the door . she was waiting for jack jr . she wouldn't allow joker or herself to escape through the window without him . and the only _reason _she believed joker allowed them to do so was because _she threatened never to forgive him for this _.

❝ what did ya' do to her ? ❞ harley snapped looking back at joker with a snarl . ❝ someone who _runs away from home _, doesn't just come back ta' _**KILL YA' FAMILY ,**__**MIS**__**TA J !**_❞ harley yelled . joker gave a look at her , growing angry at harley for talking to him the way she was . he couldn't have _his girl _getting ballsy . however , _today _he'd give her the benefit of the doubt . after all , her daughter just died _**and probably their son too **_**.**

❝ remember , harleen ? when I was tellin' ya' about my first kill ? ❞ joker licked his lips . he cocked his head to the side . eyebrows shooting up , waiting a moment for his sweet little _clueless _quinzel to connect the dots . when she did he gave a nod . ❝ guess she - ah , wasn't really it . ❞ he shrugged . harley shot up and slapped him in the chest .

❝ she was our friend ! ❞ she said in horror . but harley knew the truth . when harley came around - zara use to get jealous . she'd grow quiet , _use to give her the stink eye _. she knew zara _**LOVED **__**JACK N**__**APIER**_. however , she stayed . _SHE DROVE THEM APART _, like a wedge in between an unbreakable bond . joker shoved her back onto the ground . a laugh leaving his lips .

❝ ah, no puddin' she was _my friend _. _**she hat**__**ed you**_. ❞ he pointed at her . ❝ so , I uh - guess you could say this is all because of _**YO**__**U**_. ❞ joker smiled , teeth barring in that way of his . as if acting like he _hated _being right .

Harley let out a shutter of a breath . _he was right _. this was all her fault . if only she _had stayed away _. tears left her eyes and she brought her hands to her face covering her eyes as she cried on the ground . bringing her knees to her chest . joker smirked to himself , _time to swoop in like a hero _and make her _**reme**__**mber**_why she loves him _so much _. he went to bend down - but paused -

❝ baby , - ❞ harley started and then flinched .

_**CRASH ! **_ an axe blade sticks out of the door . and then gets pulled out . a thin arm sticking through the hole and reaching for the door handle . turning the lock and then the arm disappeared .

Harley stood up slowly , looking at the door . she looked at the joker with a sad look . grabbing his hands . ❝ when you're tired from the fight , _**when you'**__**re losing your mind - **_❞ harley gave a pause a scared smile as the door to her office opened . ❝ I'm gonna be right by your side , _**no mat**__**ter what**_ . ❞ joker gave a look , confused by her sudden display of emotion . and then it dawned on him . _what she was ready to do for him . __**die for**__**hi**__**m**__** . **_he raised a brow at her .

Zara stepped inside . axe in one hand , gun in her pocket . _she was having too much fun to use that gun. _However , a scowl falls on her as she sees this tender moment between jack napier and harleen quinzel . _nothins' changed from highschool . shoved aside and left to _**ROT**. she raised the axe over head with both hands .

As harley left joker's side and turned to face her , zara gave a blank stare . as the axe she had in her hands she threw as hard as she could . the axe landing smack between harley's eyes . the blonde jester fell to her knees and landed face first onto the ground . harley wasn't worth zara's effort . _SHE HAD TO SAVE WHAT SHE HAD LEFT FOR __**HI**__**M**_.

That's when it clicked in joker's head , harley wasn't ready to die for _him _. harley was ready to die to be with her children . annoyance flickered in his eyes as he looked at zara .

A sudden smirk filled the joker's features . ❝ hi , zee . ❞ he smacks his lips . ❝ how was uh - _**MEE**__**TING**__**MY**__**OTHER**__** FRIENDS**__** ?! **_❞ he raised his eyebrows , suddenly cracking up . doubling over from laughing so hard .

Zara gave a smirk , ❝ _**BEATING**_your other friends _you mean, _jack _ . _❞ she growled at him. Joker laughed even harder making him stand up once more he looked at her hands falling to his hips. He stepped toward her , inclining his head down at her .

❝ tell me , pun'kin ? ❞ the joker clicked his tongue looking up at the wall of the office . looking at the jester painting . the one he painted for _harleen _. now _**how did th**__**at get there**__** , **__harley never got that picture . he destroyed it _. he smirked some and looked at zara . ❝ - didn't this seem a little too _easy _? almost like it wasn't - _**RE**__**AL ?!**_ ❞ he was dangerously close to her now . grabbing her shoulders and squeezing them .

Zara stood stock still , eyes wide and then she looked at her hands . hands and arms clean of any blood , looking at the full size body mirror in harleen's office . there was no joker in it . she looked at joker , to make sure he was there . _**HE WAS ! **_she looked back at the mirror . it was just her , standing in harleen's office . no dead harley , no joker ❝ no - _**NO**__**! **_❞ zara yelled at the reflection and then looked at Joker arms suddenly shooting up and hands wrapping around his neck . pushing him until he was against the wall. ❝ _**NO , I WIN ! I FINALLY WIN ! **_❞ tears she didn't know she was shedding fell down her face in pools . a sob racking her body as she continued to choke him.

Joker laughed and laughed whilst zara choked him , _not putting up a fight . _only holding her arms as she choked him . until finally laughter tuned into trying gasps for air . though that smile still stuck on his face as blood covered fingernails dug into her forearms . and then joker sank to the floor , zara going with him , kneeling in front of him as she watched the light leave his eyes . _and __**joker wa**__**s no more **_. she slowly brought her hands away , her tears still falling from her eyes . her hands go to her mouth as she releases a sob .

Slowly gets on her hands and knees , looking at the carpet taking deep breaths . she met joker's lifeless eyes , she looked over his slumped body . hands at his sides . she took a deep harsh breathe , wiping her hand over her tear stricken face . she crawled between his legs , turning and sitting between them . _he was still warm _. with a shakey hand , she reached down and took his lifeless hand in hers wrapping his arm around his chest . ❝ _I finally won, aren't'chya' proud of me ? _❞ she leaned against him . letting a laugh leave her as she squeezed his arm against her . her other hand reached into her pocket . pulling out her gun . she pressed the barrel against her temple .

Without joker , she didn't have a reason to keep on living . she gave a sharp breath in . ❝ it really was swell , meeting your other friends jack . _who knows _\- maybe they could have been mine too . ❞

_**BANG .**_

_**JOAN **__**FERGUSON**__** , **_the new warden of arkham asylum gave a raised eyebrow look at the girl strapped to the bed . a lifeless look in the woman's eyes as she stared at the young woman whispering to herself ❛ I won … I won ❜ . what could possibly be going on in this girl's head .

Ferguson gave a sigh . ❝ who is this ? and what happened ? ❞ she asked in a stern voice to the nurse . the nurse gave a small scared look . the nurse looked down at the chart , so she wouldn't have to look at her new warden . ❝ well , out with it . ❞ ferguson snapped .

❝ her name's zara wren , ❞ the nurse started . ❝ harley quinn states she found her trying to kill helle quinn in the bathing room . her and helle then bashed her head into the tub and tried to drown her in hot water . the joker and jack were there rooting it on . ❞ the nurse sighed . ❝ she then had a meltdown in medical & tried to kill the doctor , and myself . we had to sedate her . ❞ the nurse finished . ferguson gave a hum in response .

A guard cleared his throat . ❝ what should we do with her? Throw her into max? ❞ he asked with a cross of his arms . ferguson's eyes darted towards him . she shook her head. ❝ no , no we'll have her thrown back into the general population once she comes off the sedative . ❞ ferguson nodded to herself . watching the nurse and guard nod and walk off . ferguson smirked to herself . reaching into her pockets she pulled out leather black gloves , putting them on herself she places two fingers on zara's cheek , slowly bringing them under her chin and making zara look up at her . a soft look , yet her ' emotions ' didn't quite reach her eyes .

❝ _I have other plans for you , miss wren . you will _**win ** ❞

_**T**__**H**__**E **__**E**__**N**__**D**__**.**_


End file.
